transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2031 Olympics - Full Combat - Brawl versus Longshot
Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits Crazy Galvatron? Yeah that's our bad. Behold! The hellish lava pits of Thrull. A planet still in its initial stages of forming, Thrull's landscape is a churning mess of lava and molten rock. Volcanoes dot the landscape, spewing ash and smoke into the atmosphere. The central landing area has been made civilized via an outpost protected with a forcefield. The nearby area, consisting of lava pits, is conditioned to be safe to breathe. Known galaxy-wide for their psychological "benefits", the lava pits range in size from ocean to "convenient hot tub shape". In fact, there are only a few places on Thrull that are not covered in lava. In the northern hemisphere stretches the largest of these "plains", hosting a modestly-sized Spaceport, and the newly-constructed Six Lasers ™ Olympic Omni-Arena 5000. More adventuresome tourists & gladiators can venture out beyond the safe areas to the magma rivers. Contents: Catechism Brawl Rumble Obvious exits: Magma Rivers leads to Six Lasers - Thrull Magma Rivers. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. The scorched earth and dull pallor of Thrull's lava-strewn landscape is hardly inspiring Longshot to new heights of poetic creativity, but it seems a fitting place for the explosive battle that is about to ensue. Longshot stands tall and proud, hefting his sledgehammer in his fists as he stands on a low rocky outcropping, waiting, with a stillness that belies the shrewd warrior within. He has all the patience in the world, which can hardly be said of the Decepticon he's been matched up against for this bout. "Hey! Is this where you Autopunks go to avoid your beatdowns?" the Combaticon lummox shouts from above, slowly drifting down to touch ground a distance from Longshot. "Been looking for you all cycle, this where you mope Longshot?" he challenges, leaning forward and glaring at his adversary this round. Well, as best someone can glare without an actual mouth to carry the emotion... but you get the idea. Catechism hovers above the scorched ground, running her lift fan to keep cool. Right now, she has a judge's badge clipped to her hip - something about community service, long story. The ex-Seeker announces, "Full-Combat, which means yu can bash, you can shoot, and you can drive each other crazy - it's all fair game. In fact, if you figure out how to break the rules, I'll be impressed! And then shoot you. And maybe throw you in a lava pit. So. Lemme flip this coin..." She fumbles in her subspace pocket... GAME: Catechism rolls a (1000)-sided die: ROLL: Longshot rolled a 751 ROLL: Brawl rolled a 413 Catechism flips the coin in to a lava pit and curses, "Slaggit! That was my lunch money! Uhm, look - Autobot! Just go first! You'll need the help against the might of Brawl!" Rumble is sitting in the hastily assembled asbestos stands eating benzene-based cotton candy. "Rip 'im apart, Brawl! Murderize 'im!" he shouts, and gives a blast on his vuvuzela. Mirage has arrived. "I don't mope, Decepticon, I compose." Longshot replies. "you had only to chexk with the olympic officials to find the location for our match." He adds in a level tone, despite Brawl's berating verbal assault, and Rumble's braying from the fireproof stands. "I am designed for deployment against aerial targets, but you, I think, will not be too much trouble, despite your bull and bluster." And with that, the tarnished green Autobot beaks into action, sprinting towards BRawl and swinging a low blow with his hammer. Combat: Longshot strikes Brawl with his Hydraulic Hammer attack! -2 "We have Olympic Officials?" Brawl manages to stupidly let out, before he's knocked backwards by the Autobot Thor. Minor superficial armor damage aside, the attack sent him reeling more so than actually doing any harm. "WOOOOOO! Now -that- is what I'm talking about!" the Combaticon exclaims, charging forward. "Your cruising for a BRUISING, BOT!" Combat: Brawl sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Brawl misses Longshot with his Shoulder Check! attack! Catechism continues to hover and watch, and she comments, "Oooh, a hammer! Those are pretty uncommon, which is odd, since hammers are great for bashing through armour. And Brawl... misses someone who turns into a stationary object. I, uhm..." Catechism looks away and calls up Six Lasers, asking if she can get a drink out here, one of the ones with a little umbrella. "Bruises are only temporary. Your defeat, however, shall be permanent." Longshot replies stoicly, as he steps aside from Brawl obvious charging maneuver. He releases his hydraulic hammer, which automatically mag-locks itself to the side of his leg, freeing his hands to grab a laser pistol from his opposing hip. He takes a second to line up his shot on the dim-witted Combaticon, and readies himself to avoid the imminent counter-attack. Combat: Longshot sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Longshot strikes Brawl with his Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! "Don't fall in the lava, it'll make you go crazy!" Rumble shouts, encouragingly. Missing his shoulder charge, Brawl is rewarded with some witty dialogue and a face full of laser?? Stumbling and idly wiping at his optics, the Combaticon throws his head around in confusion. "Gah, you dirty little cheat. Now you got scorching on my optics!" Flipping down into his tank altmode, Brawl uses his alternative outboard sensors while his systems deal with it. <> he shouts, firing away with a barrage from the main cannon. The Combaticon drops forward, folding up into his Leopard 1A1 Tank mode. Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank strikes Longshot with his Tank Cannon attack! -3 "Yeah! Blow 'im away!" Rumble cheers, waving a big foam hand with the Decepticon symbol and '#1!' on it. Longshot's weathered, tarnished armor stands up to the barrage, denting considerably, but the Autobot still stands. "Like a rock upon the shore, standing up to the strength of the tide and the ravages of time, I too, shall weather your assault. Can you say the same?" He replies calmly, followed by collapsing down into his own cannon-bearing alternate mode. With Brawl in his more dangerous tank mode, it's time for Longshot to earn his name. Designed to take down flying jets at high altitude, he has no doubts of it's efficacy against an armoured tank. Deep within his armored chassis, generators thrum to life, a ruddy yellow glow exuding from the heat release vents, as the cannon activates, firing a lancing beam of condensed thermal energy at the tank. Longshot slowly lowers to the ground and expands into an imposing cannon. Combat: Artillery Cannon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Artillery Cannon strikes Leopard 1A1 Tank with his Thermal Beam attack! Combat: Artillery Cannon 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Catechism is not allowed to drink on the job is the answer. She weeps a bitter tear of pure benzene before getting back to making sure that Longshot and Brawl have no somehow invented a way to cheat. "So, Autobot, you're on the Autobot Poetry Slam Team, right? Can I put that on your tombstone when Brawl is done with you? Captain of the Poetry Slam Team?" <> The thermal beam makes quick work of his altmode armor, reducing it to smelted pools on the ground in front of him. And just when his optic problem was solved, another presents itself! Transforming, the Combaticon floats up into the air and pulls his Electron Rifle. "Fah, was that the best you got? Well, granted. It was a pretty damned good shot, but is that it? Okay. MY TURN!" Pointing the weapon, Brawl pulls the trigger from his lofty position and rains electric volts of death down on his opponent. The Leopard 1A1 Tank transforms into robot mode. BRAWL SMASH! Combat: Brawl strikes Artillery Cannon with his Electron Gun attack! "Don't let him hit you with that thing that melts your armor off!" Rumble shouts. "Come on, take him out! You're better than that!" "I am only warming up, Combaticon." The Autobot cannon replies cooly. Was that an attempt at humour, considering he just used a thermal beam to lance open Brawl's tank mode? Still, Longshot gets what's coming to him as a beam of excited electrons courses through him, searing through his curcuits, but the cannon isn't done doling out punsihment upon Brawl. The barrel rathcets upwards as BRawl takes to the air, and he fires a less powerful blast of ordinary photons as his capicitors recharge. Combat: Artillery Cannon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Artillery Cannon strikes Brawl with his Laser attack! The shots light up and dance off his chest, but only minor scorch marks. Brawl had lifted both arms up to shield his optic band, from further damage. "Warm?" Streaking down with a fist held back, "With that sassa-frassin' speech, I'd say your as cold.." he shouts, coming down near Longshot's front end and wailing away with his fists. "AS ICE!!" Combat: Brawl misses Artillery Cannon with his Brawl Bash! (Punch) attack! Catechism just covers her face with her hands and tries to clear her RAM in hopes of forgeting that Brawl just missed an object that cannot move. "Awwww, man, you're makin' us look bad," grouses Rumble, disappointed. The Combaticon's brash demeanor makes his moves easy to telegraph, and Longshot can see them coming from a mile away, and could do so literally if he had to. As Brawl descends, Longshot transforms, grudgingly, but he gets there. His old gears just ain't what they used to be. With Brawl in melee range, there's only one recourse; To swing his hydralic hammer like there's no tomorrow, hoping to knock Brawl right into a nearby molten pool. The large cannon slowly and grudgingly transforms into Longshot. Combat: Longshot misses Brawl with his Hydraulic Hammer attack! Brawl moves back, letting the hammer actually miss it's mark this time. "Nuh uh, not again!" Split decision time, and the Combaticon makes a hasty decision to transform into his pratically armorless altmode and fire away with his full arsenal. <> Both the main cannon and dual Sonic barrels align on Longshot's form, firing away. The Combaticon drops forward, folding up into his Leopard 1A1 Tank mode. Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank misses Longshot with his Full Barrage! attack! Mon Aug 02 17:01:03 2010 Longshot is a poor imitation of a gladiator, despite carrying this hammer around everywhere. However, as Brawl clanks his way into his tank mode, Longshot can use his pole-arm length hammer to some advantage; He uses it as a pole-vault to launch himself behind a rocky outcrop, protected from the onslaught of weapons fire from the Combaticon. Once the cacophany of gunfire subsides, he steps out from his safe haven, and transforms again as well. With Brawl in his already perforated tank mode, this is a perfect time to unleash the full power of this battle station; Hin generators hum to life again, a rising crescendo of building energy, then *THOOOOM*, a thunderous blast of ionic plasma is unleashed. Longshot slowly lowers to the ground and expands into an imposing cannon. Combat: Artillery Cannon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Artillery Cannon strikes Leopard 1A1 Tank with his Full Barrage! attack! Combat: Artillery Cannon 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Combat: You are running low on energon! Rumble winces behind his big foam hand. "Aw, I can't look!" Leopard 1A1 Tank , melted armor wasted away and getting stuck in his treads, is vulnerable for the incoming assault from Longshot. It eats away at what's left of his armor, main tank barrel shot right in half, and right through into his primary systems. Transforming, the Combaticon wavers uneasily before adjusting to the damage. "I've just about had enough of this freaking game!" he shouts out, stomping full steam ahead yet again to deliver a one-two punch to the SUPPOSEDLY IMOBILE artillery platform. Hopefully, his aim is better this time around. The Leopard 1A1 Tank transforms into robot mode. BRAWL SMASH! Combat: Brawl strikes Artillery Cannon with his Surely THIS Can't Fail! (Punch) attack! Catechism cheers Brawl on as the darn immobile object actually stays immobile for once. "Throw 'im in the lava!" Rumble yells. Artillery Cannon 's cannon barrel still smoking, and his powerful (if ancient) generators slowly winding down, the large cannon is an easy target for Brawl's wild punch. The fact that the judge seems to be cheering for his opponent is disheartening, although the pint-sized cheerleader is merely annoying. As his capacitators are depleted, Longshot merely replies with some point-defense lasers until he has a chance to recharge. Combat: Artillery Cannon sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Artillery Cannon misses Brawl with his pewpewpew (Laser) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Brawl lifts up into the air again, trying like hell to avoid another direct assault from the Cannonformer. "Climb, climb, CLIMB!" he desperately shouts out, gaining little velocity. Then when Longshot doesn't open the can of whoopass again, he'd breathe a sigh of relief... ya know, if he breathed in the first place. "Whew, gotta take a second. Course, to let you consider wimping out Autobot!" Combat: Brawl takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "You may climb as far as you like, Decepticon, but you will never exceed my grasp." Longshot replies. His formerlly proudly thrumming generator has become a wheezy, intermittant whine, but the cannon carries on. While BRawl takes a break, Longshot presses his assault! He raises his cannon barrel to aim at the Combaticon, and fires a small but steady beam of infrared radiation. Combat: Temporarily restricting the SHATTER effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Artillery Cannon strikes Brawl with his Heat Ray attack! -3 Combat: Artillery Cannon 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Combat: You are running low on energon! Some wits pop up in his head, for once. Instead of wasting energy trying to dodge the incoming assault, Brawl instead.. charges forward and -through- them. "Grrrah! Swindle always said the shortest distance between two targets was uhh..." he bellows, making it through the thermal barrage. "Uhh, something about a straight. Maybe." he shrugs, dropping one foot down on the front end of the platform with a *SKOOOM*. Violently tipping it up to him, the Combaticon holds the Cannon steady in one hand and winds back a punch with the other. "Whatever, YOU GET THE POINT!" Brawl rages, sending a fist and shoulder forward into Longshot. Combat: Brawl strikes Artillery Cannon with his Pulverize 'Em! attack! "Your compatriot Swindle has a way with yourds that you, sadly, are sorely lacking." Longshot intones, despite the pummeling he recieves from the heavy-handed Combaticon. The large cannon rocks on it's foundations, and he uses the momentum to assist his clunky transformation. He rises up into his robot mode, and steps back carefully, firing off a blast from is pistol at point-blank towards the Combaticon's featureless face. The large cannon slowly and grudgingly transforms into Longshot. Combat: Longshot strikes Brawl with his Disruptor attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! "Duh, and people say I'm dumb!" Brawl laughs, pistol fire pinging off his hip and singing some more internal wiring. Pushing the attack once again, the Combaticon component throws a kick at Longshot's chest. "Now, let's see what you're REALLY made of!!" Combat: Brawl misses Longshot with his Heel Stomp! (Kick) attack! It's a strange turn of events for Longshot to be the agile one in a match, but even this old warhorse can dodge Brawl's inept attempts at trying to kick someone taller than him in the chest. He doesn't step back very far, however, just far eough to not get kicked in the grill, before lunging forard with a haymaker of his own. Combat: Longshot misses Brawl with his haymaker (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Advantage of being smaller? You don't have to duck as much. As it is, Brawl somewhat ungracefully stumbles forward and under the haymaker. With no better plan in mind, the Combaticon simply follows the motion forward into a tackle and series of punches. "Ha, your yap finally shut?" Combat: Brawl strikes Longshot with his Ground 'N Pound (Punch) attack! Longshot is not one to waste word, despite how verbose he can seem at times. In reality, he hardly ever speaks, except when required, although his reasons are his own. Brawl's series of punches dent Longshot's already battered further, but it won't deter the Autobot from pressing on. Raising his pistol, he fires off another shot. Combat: Longshot strikes Brawl with his Laser attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Without flinching, Brawl allows the pistol shot to riccochet off his already dented forhead. Temporarily numbed upstairs, the Combaticon sees fit to implement the effects of the weapon as a positive for him. How? By launching his forehead down at Longshot's. Combat: Brawl strikes Longshot with his Wicked Headbutt! (Kick) attack! The wicked headbutt sends Longshot stumbling, then sprawling, his helmet suffering a large crack as the metal gives way. Laying prone, he kicks up his legs to transform into his cannon mode again, and his generators hum to life- Slowly, but surely. Longshot slowly lowers to the ground and expands into an imposing cannon. Combat: Artillery Cannon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Artillery Cannon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Brawl is confused by the sudden 'turtle' tactic employed by the Autobot, but he presses his attack forward all the same. Stomping toward the Artillery Cannon, the Combaticon just unleashes all the primal fury embedded in his reserve. Every nano and ounce of ferocity, into one last desperate attempt to bring his opponent down. "Fall, fall, FALL!" he shouts, swinging and kicking wildly. Combat: Brawl strikes Artillery Cannon with his Fury Flurry! attack! \ Combat: Brawl's attack has damaged your Agility! Artillery Cannon is good at being a turtle. He's even green! Longshot's armor buckles beneath Brawl's furious attack, cracking his casing and spilling hot plasma vapours into the already vaporous atmosphere. Some jagged gears are flung into the air as Brawl smashes through one of Longshot's crankcases. Still, it's nto like the big turret was going anywhere. As his generators reach a usable capacity, Longshot is quick to begin expending them, firing another thunderous pulse from his particle beam at the Combaticon. Combat: Artillery Cannon strikes Brawl with his Particle Cannon attack! -2 Combat: Artillery Cannon 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Combat: You are running low on energon! Brawl latches onto the Artillery Cannon, taking the brunt of the assault to his chest. "Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he shouts out, and not in some macho-esque hooting or hollering. This was genuine pain, that shoots down to every single wire and severed connection. "Huuuuuh." Brawl weezes, letting one arm slump to his side after the Cannon has ceased firing. "Eh. That.. all you got?" The Combaticon manages a series of weak punches onto Longshot's hull, obviously winded and weak from the extended match. Combat: Brawl strikes Artillery Cannon with his Half-Hearted Hits (Punch) attack! Artillery Cannon at the expense of being slow as a rock, Longshot is also /solid/ as a rock. While Brawl takes the full brunt of a particle beam to the chassis, the Autobot defensive warrior recieves only minor damage to his thick plating in exchange. In return for the fist-shaped dent, Longshot replies by venting some supercharged plasma from a pressure relase valve in a boiling cloud at the Combaticon. Combat: Artillery Cannon strikes Brawl with his Venting Gasses (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Blown back off the Artillery Cannon, Brawl grows frustrated. Well, more cranky and tired than frustrated. But it doesn't help any, that's for sure. "Enough! I think it's about time we ended this party, huh?" he questions, slinking down into his armorless altmode. The dual cannons bear down on Longshot, the main one a forgone conclusion after being twisted and blasted in half. <> he manages to let out, shooting off a dangerous array of ballistic weaponry at the Autobot. The Combaticon drops forward, folding up into his Leopard 1A1 Tank mode. Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank strikes Artillery Cannon with his Final Gambit! attack! "If you are ready to retire, I will accept your surrender." Longshot replies, although he bears no hope the brawny but brainless Combaticon will back down, despite the odds. "I can contiue like this for hours longer, but I fear your bluster has just about run it's course." The tank's cannon punches a hole through Longshot's armor, leaving a gleaming window deep into the turret's fiercely glowing plasma generator. More hot gasses are expelled ino the atmosphere, but Longshot seems unworried. As his main weapon needs more time to cool down, instead he takes aim with some targeting lasers, which, while mild, should still sting a little. Combat: Artillery Cannon strikes Leopard 1A1 Tank with his Laser attack! Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! Catechism sighs and grumbles, "I guess Brawl surrenders. We'll get you NEXT TIME, Autobot!" She shakes a fist! The Leopard 1A1 Tank is enveloped in a series of explosions, obviously making the wrong decision in transforming into his weakened altmode. Artillery Cannon transforms and gives the other Decepticons a steady glare for a moment, before slinging his hammer over his back and trudging away, triumphant. The large cannon slowly and grudgingly transforms into Longshot.